


The Newcomer

by XxShoockerxX



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How do I tag?, Ill add more tags as it goes on, awkward writing, comments are very apreciated, different ships too, no beta reading dont kill me, seriously how? i need help pls, weird relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShoockerxX/pseuds/XxShoockerxX
Summary: During the building process of Hammond Robotics' Planet Harvester something landed on the current arena of the APEX games, no the legends have been sent to retrieve the foreing object. (i know its a trash summary but its the best i can do rn, also, if yall are interested in this fic i would greatly apreciate comments and reviews, im also willing to add other pairings and whatnot)
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Octane | Octavio Silva/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Just another morning

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so first of all, Hi im BluenOva (my name was already taken on this place so yeah...) im VERY new to writing fics, and writing in general but ive wanted to give this a shot, now i cant promise i will update this regurarly but i will try ok? i would also apreciate if you guys DMed me about when im next updating since sometimes i forget about that so dont be bothered by that, also wanted to note English is NOT my primary language but it is the most accesible for everyone so yeah, thats one thing, the other, since im not great at writing you may encounter typos and such coment on that so i can later edit that for other readers ok? now that thats outta the way, onto the story!

"Now can someone tell me why are we awake so early?" Elliot Witt, also known as 'Mirage' groaned to no one in particular, "Its 9.00 AM, its not that early Elliot" another voice said "Take this, it'll wake you up" a woman with black hair and pale skin said while giving the trickster a mug of coffee "Aww thank you babe" Elliot said while taking a few sips of the black liquid "Mmmm... You always know get the coffee on point" the man gave no time to the woman to react when he pecked her cheek "Well, regarding your question, Elliot, i believe the upper charges from the Syndicate are sending us to investigate the arena, it would seem during the construction of the Planet Harvester an unknown object was detected landing near one of the main areas" another, deeper voice explained, as a man came out of nowhere with another mug of coffee in hand, "Oh god! dont do that man! you spooked me for a moment there big man! also, why are they sending US and not a recon team?" Elliot asked the scientist "Because they have already sent 5 teams and no one has returned, alive that is" the man let out a ghost of a smile when he saw the white face of the trickster "WHAT? No one? Seriously? are they trying to kill us? and if they are w-why, are we no longer useful? cuz im not ready to die! I-" the man was cut off when he heard an annoucement from the speakers on the ship "ATTENTION ALL LEGENDS PLEASE GO TO THE DESIGNATED DROP ZONE TO BE BRIEFED ABOUT THE SITUATION" came out the familiar voice of the annoucer lady out of the speakers "Better get ready babe" The woman said after pecking Elliot on the cheek and leaving the 'kitchen' "Wa-wait, Renee! dont leave me behind!" Elliot said before downing his coffee and running towards his locker where his equipment was and preparing himself for the day.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER, CENTRAL DROP ZONE**

"So i jumped off that clif-Oh hey there _amigo!_ " Octavio Silva, most known as Octane jumped from the coach he was laying towards Elliot "Have you heard the announcement? ITS SO COOL!" he said behind his mask, wher he was probably grinning from ear to ear "I wouldn't say that is 'Cool' more like scary" the trickster said scratching behind his head looking away "Aw come on, its gonna be fun! When do we get the oportunity to do something like this?" the short man said with a thick accented voice "Tavi, stop annoying Elliot! Can't you see he's nervous?" a short woman with blonde hair came towards both men "Oh, hey there Nat" Elliot greeted the french woman "Hello Elliot, how are you feeling?" she asked "well, i feel good, about this thing? not so much, hopefully is just a false alarm" he said when they heard someone on the center of the ship clear their throat "Everyone, please gather around" they saw Bloodhound, the hunter had its hand up to get the attention of everyone present, when they saw everyone was present, including the newest addition, 'Revenant' was his name, they spoke "As you all know we have been asked by the promotors of the APEX games to investigate the arena in search of the unknown object that was avistated landing on the arena, me and Crypto were the first to be asked by the promotors to investigate after the other 5 recon teams went missing, 2 days ago we came to the conclusion, this was not an object, it was a creature" the room was silent when they last said the last part "So, you're saying something, or someone was able to kill 5 highly trained teams, that were well armed?" came a female voice from the group "Indeed, Anita, it seems this creature is very inteligent and very skilled in the art of killing, since it is very good at covering its tracks, it was thanks to Crypto's drone that we were able to recognize there where marks of tracks and even then it was hard for us to keep a trail on it, however we were able to narrow the searching zone, as it would seem this creature prefers hot zones, most tracks we saw where in the Thermal station and The Dome" they explained "And how dangerous is this creature?" another voice asked, this time it was a short black woman with red hair "Thank you for asking Ajay, that was my next point, Crypto, if were kind enough to show our teammates the evidence, please" they asked the hacker, "I know its unneccesary but if you are sensitive to gore and blood please refrain from looking" he warned as he commanded his drone to project pictures of various 'corpses' some of them were hanging of buildings by their necks, some where missing limbs, there were various where they had been cut open, one of them had been disimboweled and his ribcage could be seen in plain view, some of them had been damaged beyond recognition, with parts of their faces missing, the most disturbing was of a man who had been cut open from the middle and was riddled with burn marks, he was hanging of a wall like a trophy with blood all around when they got to that picture most of those present had to look away, Natalie and Elliot trying not to regurgitate, the ones looking directly where Anita, Alexander and Revenant as well as Pathfinder and Renee, they where the ones who had seen similar scenes on their lives, Bloohound signaled Crypto to change pictures and the next one showed photos of the legends separated "Now, as you can see, we will be splitting on 2 teams, 6 of us on each team, we will deploy on different zones of the area, one will deploy on Thermal Station, and the other one on Lava city, from there we will search for marks or more evidence of activity and will meet eachother at Sorting Factory, if none of us have found anything we will split again and search on other zones unti we either find something or until the night comes" the hunter explained, by the end all of the people present where looking at the other pictures, which explained the route each team had to take as well as which legends were on each team the picture displayed:

TEAM A: Bloodhound, Wattson, Lifeline, Octane, Bangalore and Revenant

TEAM B: Crypto, Gibraltar, Caustic, Pathfinder, Wraith and Mirage

"If any of you are able to see the creature up close, please activate the beacon you have been provided each, you can see it on your right wrist, press the green beacon and we will come to your location as soon as posible, if you were in danger in any case press the red button and you will be transported back to this ship to receive first aid attention, this function, however is only to be used on an emergency situation, since you will still be able to deploy in case you were 'killed' as if it was a normal game, and thanks to the contribution of our newest ally" They looked at revenant and nodded at him "in case you were to die you will first be transported to his 'totem' which is located on a safe zone where you will have miedkits on syringes at your disposition to heal yourselves, if you were to use all of these options, please do not hesitate on coming back to the ship, it is better to have injuries than to die, for we will need as much help as possible, with this said, i will now explain how we will equip ourselves, the promotors have been kind enough to give us free access to elite gear, with no restrictions" they motioned to a wall stacked with all weapons with maximum level attachments each as well as top level body armor "please ready yourselves, we will be deploying soon, for now you are free to roam and prepare as much as you like, you will receive a notification on your communicaton devices when you are needed here, _góð veiði_ " they, then excused themselves with a bow and left towards their room, and so did the rest of the legends.

"Well, that was terryfing" Elliot commented before dropping himself on a couch and leaning his head back with his eyes closed, letting out a sigh, he opened his eyes when he felt a hand caressing his thigh, he found Renee looking at him "Hey, its okay, we can do this without any problems" she said before leaning her head on his shoulder "Yeah, im not so sure about that, i mean... did you see that last pic? it was horrifying" he whispered the last part "Well, not everything is pretty in this life, and, sometimes, we have to steady ourselves to faca our fears, and this time, its one of those times, and i'd like to think you can do that for me, in the worst case, we will see each other back in the ship ok?" she let out a small smile and put hear forhead on his "I-I know, it-its just very scary, i dont like to think im gonna lose you, i-i dont know what i would do without you" the man said looking at her "Come on now, we've done this a lot of times, since before the games even had it's first season, dont become afraid now!" she laughed "Yeah, i know, i know, but, i dont wanna think about this right now..." he let out a grin "What do you say about you, and I, in my room?" he whispered on her ear "Oh? i thought you were scared? how comes you're scared of walking on the arena but not about a deadly assassin that travels through various dimensions and can kick your ass anytime now?" she answered in a sultry tone "Because... i know that assassin is in love with me" he answered nibling her ear "Oh really? what if i told you i was just playing with you?" she asked "Oh! i dont know what i would do! i would feel so much pain i dont think i could take it!" He feigned in a hurt tone, which made the woman laugh and kiss him "You know, i think i can grant you this last wish" she said getting up and guiding the trickster towards a room.


	2. Prepare for the drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, people actually read this, im surprised not gonna lie, but anyways i wanted to thank those who read this little thing, also, new chapter, YAY!

**"ATENTION ALL LEGENDS, PLEASE GATHER AT THE DROPZONE"** Came the voice of the announcer lady through the speakers, reminding a certain couple of bodies that they had things to do this day.

"Aw, come on! we were getting to the best part" Elliot whined getting up from his couch "You knew we had things to do today, its your own fault, and you know that" Said the woman, leaning on the armrest, "Yeah, yeah, i know, but come on, we were getting to the best part!" the man complained again "Yeah, i know, i wish we could saty like this the whole day, but, that thing won't hunt itself" Renee said getting up and fixing her clothes and her bun "Don't tell me you dont want to know if Leona was going to confess to Diana" He teased shutting off the TV "I actually did, but, you know, I dont want to have MORE things to worry about when im in the middle of a game" she said "She you on now" she said before opening a portal and walking, dissapearing without a trace "Maaaan, this is gonna be such a pain in the ass..." Elliot said before going to the center of the ship.

* * *

**5 minutes later, central dropzone**

"Welcome again _félagar_ " Bloodhound saluted the legends, which they replied on their own manners "As you all know, this mission is of high importance, but even more important is our own safety, so please, dont be afraid to evacuate if its neccessary" they warned "Now, as it was explained earlier we are to drop in 10 minutes, please equip yourselves" they said as they walked towards the equipment lockers where they picked up a fully kitted DMR Longbow and an R-301 Carabine as well as level 4 body armor and a level 4 emergency shield, they picked up a level 3 backpack, where they put the corrpesponding ammunition as well as medkits and shield batteries and grenades, soon the rest of the legends where prepping as well, and soon all of them were ready to drop, and so the light signal indicated they were under th designated dopzone, the hatches slowly lowered until all of them were able to see the land below them, the first team to drop was Bloodhound's, Mirage and the rest watched their smoke trails and noticed the team had split into 2 smaller teams one landed exactly on Thermal Station, the other one had landed The Tree, which was more like a leaf is Elliot was being honest "Bruthas! We should drop soon, were right below Lava City!" Came the voice of Gibraltar as he dropped with Crypto and Caustic behind him "We should do what he says friends" said Pathfinder looking straight at both Wraith and Mirage "Yeah, lets go!" said Wraith, dropping without a warning "H-Hey wait for me!" Elliot said hurried, dropping and trying to catch up Wraith "Whohoo!" Said pathfinder, dropping as well from their view they saw how Gibraltar's team had landed on The Dome, and so they landed on Lava City.

As soon as they landed Elliott put on his googles, which had an HUD integrated and saw everything was okay "Hey, how is everyone doing?" He asked through the comms "All good" came the chilly voice of Wraith "I am okay, friend, thanks for asking!" came the sweet response of the M.R.V.N Elliott had landed on a tall building decided to go down the floors instead of ziplining all the way down, like he usually did, and what he saw, and smelled, was not pleasant "Hey, guys, i found something" He said with a disgusted tone "Could you explain what exactly did you find, Elliott?" came the voice of Crypto "You're not gonna like it, he took a picture of the room, which was littered with rotting bodies, and sent it to Crypto, there was a moment of silence "Keep looking for similar leads" Said the voice of the hacker "WHAT? JUST LIKE THAT?!" The trickster asked panicked "Yes... jsut like that, if you saw the pictures you would have noticed there were similar scenarios like the one you see now, it would seem this creature likes to make this...reserves" The asian man explained "Oh, im sorry for not looking at gross pictures, but okay, do you think its nearby?" Elliott asked once again, going down the building noticing trails and marks of dried blood going down and out the building "We have yet to find similar clue-" his voice was cut off when they all heard a cry of pain followed by "Friends! im taking fire!" and sounds of gunfire "PATH! WE'RE ON OUR WAY! PLEASE DONT LOSE SIGHT OF HIM!" Crypto said trough the comms and they all heard how his team began to run and then a loud pulsing sound followed by a green light ray on the sky on pathfinder's location, Mirage began running as fast as he could and encountered Wraith doing the same, both of them readiyng their weapons, then they hear the robot's voice again "I have been downed friends, i need help!" the robot said in a distressed tone, then they all heard a growl and the comunication was cut off, Elliott was through his HUD Pathfinder was at '1 HP' and in Capitol City, then saw he was healing himself followed by a "Im sorry friends i lost sight of him" in a sad tone by that time Crypto and his team was together again, only missing pathfinder "Wait, did you say 'him'?" The hacker asked "Yes, it was human i could tell he was also, armed, as soon as he saw i was downed he ran off following the train tracks, i believe he was directing to Sorting Factory" the robot explained "Okay, Hound, did you hear that?" the hacker asked "Yes, _félagi_ , were on our way" the tracker said in a cool tone "Mirage, Wraith, you know where to go right?" he asked, by that point the five of them were together, both Gibraltar and Caustic looking a bit worked up "We should horry bruthas!" Gibraltar said already taking off towards their new objective.

* * *

**Unknow time and place**

"You idiot! why did you have to kill all of them?!" a male voice said exasperated _"Oh, but i know you enjoyed that too_ " came another voice, deeper, harsher "Yeah, but it was not the fucking time, now we got who now hos many people trying to kill our ass!" the man said, propped up on top of a building _"Here they come! oh thsi is going to be so much fun!"_ the other voice cackled madly "I swear to god you're so annoying..." the man dropped and from his left arm lauched circular shaped objects behind doorframes and windows, preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

**10 Minutes later, Sorting Factory**

"Is everyone okay?" the hunter asked Crypto's team "Yeah, the only one who was injured was Path" Elliott answered, as much as Pathfinder wierded him out, it was clearly impossible to not like the M.R.V.N. even Caustic had been tolerant to the robot, something that was mostly impossible save for a few exception like Wattson, he had some sort of affection for the static defender "Now we must procceed carefully, we do not know how dangerous can this man be, if Pathfinder's information was correct he knows how to use firearms and is clearly skilled in combat" the hunter mused "We will procceed like we normally do, in teams of 3, except you 2" he motioned to Wraith and Mirage "You will come with me" they complied "Now, my team will enter through the main doors" he looked at Bangalore and Lifeline, team B will go to the other side of the main building and will inspect any trace of activity" Wattson nodded and Octane giggled, Revenant just grunted in approval "And Team C will look through the rest of the buildings" Crypton Gibraltar and Caustic all nodded "If any of you see any type of movement do not hesitate on asking for help, we will arrive as soon as we can, now go, _gangi þér vel_ " they bowed and singaled to his team to enter the building, he sent his pulse to try and locate any type of trap or movement, after confirming neither of those where visible, his team opened the door and entered carefully, unaware of a pair of disks on the doorframe.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

_"Oohh it has started"_ the otherwordly voice commented "Please, dont do that" the man whispered, readying an R99 and a Peacekeeper shotgun, he looked at his left wrist, and indeed he saw how 5 figures had entered the building.


	3. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that if you like this Fic, I really apreciate critiques, it help with the quality of the writing, which, in turn makes it more enjoyable for you all! So please do comment if you feel the need, even if it's for grammar errors! Luv <3

"Hey, hound, what are we going to do when we catch this dude, if we even catch it, that is" Elliott asked silently walking with his R-301 ready "Well, if we are able to catch him alive, we will take him with us and ask why is he here, and..." the hunter approached Elliott "I ALWAYS catch my prey" he whispered, they walked away looking for more tracks, which they had found there were almost none, he was good, and the hunter liked that, they had been lacking a challenge for quite a while.

* * *

**Team C**

"Hey, do you think he will talk?" Crypto asked at his team while entering the last building outside, with the help of his drone he had cleared quite quickly the small ones, leaving the circular building to Caustic and the outside part to Gibraltar, and so far they hadn't found anything apart of some dried blood "Well, it would depend in what is the state of the subject's mind, it is not the same to talk to a sane person than a wild animal, they may hear you but you will never know if they will understand you" the scientist explained "Humm, I think if we approach him correctly he will talk, I mean I would have probably done the same if I found myself on another planet, with people trying to catch me, or kill me" came the voice of Gibraltar "Fair enough" was the quick response of Crypto "All buildings clear on my side" he announced "I'm done too!" Replied Gibraltar "I have finished the search on my part, no conclusive leads" said Caustic with a last cough "I believe we should head towards.the other teams to help in their sear-" he was cut off when they all heard gunfire coming from the main building, they all rushed towards said building while Crypto used his drone to locate where the man was, only for it to be shut down with a bullet out of nowhere, the hacker TSKed and readied his Wingman reuniting with Caustic and Gibraltar, the former with his Peacekeeper ready and its shot charged by the choke, and Gibraltar with a Mastiff shotgun ready behind his gun shield "Get ready bruthas!" he said and opened the door, only to be greeted with a concussive blast sending him towards a wall and the other two barely able to stand, Caustic quickly entered, while Crypto looked for any injuries on the large man, which, surprisingly didn't have anything serious save from some shrapnel caught on his gunshield "I'm good brutha, just a bit shaken up!" The man laughed and got up shaking off the small pieces of metal "Gotta be careful, now we need to group up as fast as possib-" he was cut off again, when they all saw Team B had been completely wiped out and they all were at '1 HP' on Capitol City except Octane, who was lying on the ground without both his legs, which were laying in pieces ahead of him _" Amigos!_ Some help please" he said shaking his hand "Tav, what happened?" Gibraltar asked while Crypto went for his legs, or what was left of them "Well..."

* * *

**Team B, 10 minutes earlier**

"OK sooooo... How do you think is he going to be?" asked Octane to both his teammates "Does he ever shut up?" came the angered voice of Revenant " _non,_ but you get used to him" said Watson with an apologetic smile towards the simulacrum "I hope I do, if I don't I'm going to end up killing him" he said coldly "Hey, come on don't ignore me! Nat, Nat! Please talk to me, I'm bored!" The short man whined "And when are you not bored?" she rolled her eyes, only to be greeted with a peck on the cheek "When I'm with you, _amor_ " the man grinned putting on his mask again " _espèce d'idiot_ " the woman blushed "aaanywa- we're here" Octane announced "Do any of you see something? Cuz I don't" he looked through the glass of the doors, "Maybe, just maybe, we should head inside?" the french woman mused "Oh, right, ladi-" Octane was cut off when Revenant pushed him aside, "Let's get this over with" he grunted and entered, and was greeted with an electric shock to his systems, leaving him paralyzed, both Wattson and Octane readied their weapons, aiming at the inside of the building, Natalie quickly run off towards Revenant and ripped the cord that were attached to his body, and then procceded to reboot his system, he helped the simulacrum get up, he only let out a huff and pulled out a Flatline "Im not thanking you" he grunted and kept advancing "You should heal your wounds..." she commented, he only looked at her and kept advancing, he only recharged his shield with one shield cell and aimed his Flatline at the corners, what he did not expect, however was a figure falling from the ceiling unloading a shot of a charged Peacekeeper an point blank, instantly downing him, the figure launched a circular projectile from his left arm directly at Revenant, he tried to activate his emergancy shield but had no time, since it impacted midair and exploded 'killing' the simulacrum, both Wattson and Octane began firing back towards the man, nearly hitting him but not doing so, he pulled out an R-301 and sprayed it at Wattson, hitting most of the shots with deadly accuracy, he began reloading but was cut short by Octane, who had deployed his Jumpad and was right on top of him, he let out a laugh and emptied his R99's clip hitting most of his shots, making the man recoil and he launched another projectile from his left arm, this one was 2 circles tied by a cord, which tangled on Octanes legs and fried the cord heated melting his legs, he lost balance and fell to the ground, the man was going to finish him, but was cut short yet again, when he was shot by Wattson's Kraber sniper, which definitely did some serious damage, but, instead of jumping back, he dove straight at her and pulled out a knife, he sliced both her knees, making her fall off and reloaded his R-301 and shot her behind the head 'killing' her he was about to finish Octane, when he seemed to hear something and ran off deep nside the building.

* * *

 **Team C** , **current time**

"And yeah, i was 'lucky'..." the man said, now propped on some stairs "Whoever this is, He's not messing around, and he's GOOD, he took care of us like we were some thugs!" he said with a tinge of anger on his voice, his face dropped "Hey, its okay, nothing wrong happened, they are all okay" Elliott assured his friend "It's not that, its, just, i couldn't protect her...it was so sad to watch while i couldnt do anything..." He punched the ground in frustration and relaxed " _mira_ , i can't do much in this situation" he motioned his destroyed legs "But, i can tell you to watch out his left arm, he can launch some sort of grenades, they fried Revenant as soon as he touched one of them, also, look out for the ceiling, he dropped in front of us from there, cant do much more apart from this... but hey, fi you do catching take me to him yeah?" he said joking "I can't wait to punch his face!" he said amused "Thank you Tav, here, take this, you'll need it in case you see him again" Elliott gave the shorter man his R99 back as well as some ammo clips and grenades "Take care brutha, we'll be back for you in no time!" Gibraltar laughed, they then ran off in the direction Octane had given them "Here, in case of emergency" Caustic gave Octane one of his Gas grenades and left to catch up with his team, Octane nodded in apreciation and began working on his legs to try and repair them, a small smile behind his mask, maybe Alexander wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Team A**

There was silence, as they slowly walked they all knew they were entering the wolf's mouth when they saw how quickly Team C was wipped out, even Elliott was quiet for once, they all had their guns ready, when suddenly they all saw how Team B's healthbars were being mowed down and all of them rushed to the center of the action, the more near they got the louder the gunfire was, what they found was not very pleasant Caustic waas laying in the floor, lifeline rushed towards him but was too late as he no longer had a pulse, of course they knew the man was okay, since it appeared he was in Capitol City healing up, this didnt raise her humour though, she had been to late, so they keept running towards the rest of the team not really noticing the corners of the walls and floors had hidden objects, they found both Crypto shoving a syringe on his wrist and Gibraltar empitying his Spitfire magazine at a moving figure which in return shot him with a R-301 and broke his gunshield, the man then dove straight at him and shot him square in the chest with a Peacekeeper mowing down what little of his bodyshield was up and doing some serious damage at him, not enough to kill him but enough to put him out of comission for some time, he then looked at the team that arrived, Lifeline tending to Crypto and the others aiming at him, it was a stand off "He-hey buddy! Could you please, stop killing people, we don't want to hurt you!" Elliott said nervously trying to defuse the situation, the man just laughed "Hurt me? hurt, me?" he asked incredulous "Come on, you have barely touched me, and how many have come at me? the only one who has been able to hurt me was that blonde girl" he said in a matter-of-fact tone and cocked his peacekeeper, his R-301 strapped to his back, the legends all aimed at him with the safety off "We do not want to cause you any problems, we just want you to come with us and explain what is your business here" Bloodhound said with his own R-301 aimed at him, they were already trying to look for any weak points, he was covered in blood, he was using combat boots that had some type of plating on them, it was shaped in sharp angles, designed to deal extra damage if a kick was to connet with a target, he had black cargo pants with similar plating covering his shins and upper legs as well as his knees, they noticed said plating did not cover the back of his legs, good for mobility, he was using an utility belt for ammo storage, it was mostly filled with R-301 magazines as well as a couple of grenades, his torso was covered with some type of body armor with similar plating to his legs it was shaped as if they were 'muscles' his abdominal plates had small pouches in them, there were Peacekeeper shells in them, his arms were similar save for his left which was the most defining aspect, it was uncovered, it was clear it was a prosthetic, but none like any of the legends had seen, it was very realistic, but was clearly biggar in proportions, it was plated too, but the hand ended in claws instead of a normal hand, his right arm was covered in armor too, plated with more Peacekeeper shells attached in rows his body was covered in a long coat with a mark of blood on his right arm and ended in a short neck, his face was covered by a bandana with white jaws printed on it, his eyes were visible, one brown, one amber, almost golden, his hair was covered by a black cap "Now if you have stopped checking me out, i don't want to kill anymore of you either" the man said, making Bloodhound blush lightly "W-what!?" Elliott said flustered "I wasn't talking to you, i was talking to them" the man looked straight at Bloodhound, the hunter just looked at him and asked again "What are your intentions?" "Well, i dont know, i was just doing my job when suddenly i was being throw out of a portal and landed here, first thing i know some dudes are trying to kill me, i kill them, then the cycle repeats, as you may have seen if you are here" he explained in a smug tone "You bastard!" Came the voice of Bangalore "How could you kill them and mock them like that!" she said "I wouldn't talk to me like that if i were you" he warned her "What are you going to do huh?" she taunted aiming her G7 Scout at his face "This" he simply said and clicked his fingers when suddenly there were multiple beeping sounds and an explosion barely giving time to the ones near the gates and windows to cover themselves, and then all hell broke loose, they all began to fire at him yet he dodged most shots due to the legends being concussed by the blast, he quickl dispatched Gibraltar sticking an arc star to his body, which was near Crypto both of them were down and had to retreat to Capitol City, Lifeline who was near them was hit by the blast but she was still up for a fight and fired at him, same as most other legends who were now firing more acurately, he dashed towards the medic and put a shot of his peacekeeper in her chest and retreated, downing her, Bangalore shot her smoke hoping to blind his enemy and use her threat detector Alternator to kill him, yet she did not expect him to stab her in the neck by the back, he then shot again at point blank putting her out of the fight, she was forced to evacuate and the smoke dissipated, Mirage shot his Flatline at him and hit most shots making him flinch but he recoiled and dove at him, his knowlegde of this tactic gave him the advantage and he activated his decoys to confuse him, which worked and gave Elliott time to reposition, what he didnt have planed is to cross a door that had been tripwired, frying his camouflage sistem, he was shot by the man's R-301 and was downed by his peacekeeper "Damn it..." he said before pressing the red button on his wrist and reappearing in Capitol City, where he found Bangalore fuming and Lifeline tending to her and the others.

"Now its down to a 2v1, how are we doing this? 2 duels or an all out" the man Taunted twirling his knife, Wraith snarled and her eyes went pale, she pulled out her Kunai "He's mine!" she warned Bloodhound before lounging at him, he got ready to fight and both clashed in close quarters, Wratih went in for a thrust with her Kunai but he dodged and used his opportunity to her with his boots in the back, ripping some flesh and drawing blood, she didnt seem fazed and went for a horizontal slash, he blocked it with his own knife and gut punched her, leaving her with no air to breath, he countered with another punch to the face, a left cross drawing more blood and making her lose balance, she stood up and shook her head, her breath was more calm and her eyes were normal again, she took the offensive again, this time she went for another horizontal slash, which he was ready to counter but she fainted in time and redirected her slash to him leg, stabbing him and spilling some of his blood, she kept up and punched him in the jaw with an uppercut, dazing him, she went to retrieve her Kunai but wasnt able went she felt a cold feeling on her back, she just sighed as she felt the lights going out, she pressed the red button and found herself being attended by lifelines D.O.C. drone, he beeped happily as he attached tubes with a healing solution, she saw Crypto's drone was projecting 2 figures, Bloodhound and the other man.

"I guess its a 2v1 now huh?" the man said at the hunter, they were impressed at his resilience, not many were able to withstand a stab of Wraith's Kunai "I believe so, and i will ask you again, please come peacefully with us, and tell us why you are here exaclty" they said in a calm tone "I've already told you, i don't know why im here!" he said "Then i guess it will be the hard way" they said getting ready, they pulled out a hatchet with red gems on it "Okay, let's see what you're made off" he said getting ready, his knife, a Kukri to be more concrete has on his right arm pulled back, and his left was ready as if it was a shield, then he was taken by surprise when he heard the hunter shout "I WILL BATHE IN BLOOD!" before something like a beasts roar came out of them and their googles were lighed up with a red light, "Alright, you wished for it! HARES! TIME TO PLAY!" And the man too changed, his left arm lit up and a blade came out of his wrist, he wrasped it, it was a short sword, they both lunged at each other wildly, Bloodhound got the first hit, on the mans left leg, it was a nasty hit, they twisted the hatchet and got a cry of pain from the man, he didnt recoil however and responded by stabbing the hunter on his right arm with the sword, it just went up from there, they didnt block or parry any hits, he got the next big hit, he slashed bloodhound's abs with his Kukri and he chained it with anther slash to the chest with his sword, the sword had serrated edges, so if the one hit moved it hurt even more, Bloodhound cried in pain and swung their hatchet at him, they were able to dig deep into his flesh, they had hit his left arm, it didn't 'bleed' it just let out steam and smoke he forced their hatchet away and pulled it out with a cry, but bloodhound was faster and punched him in the face, making the cap fall off, he had short, messy dark hair, which, was even messier due to the situation they were in, in that moment both of they backed away and seized each other up, both their bodies were littered with wounds and bruises, the adrenaline they both had been standing on to deal with the pain was running out and both of them were breathing heavily, they knew the next hit would be the last, then the hunter heard something come out of him "It was good fighting with you" he smiled and then passed out, and fell to the ground, and the hunter heard a familiar clicking sound followed by a cry and Octane sailing through the air with his R99 over his head like a mace, but he lost impulse and landed somewhat bad, and ran towards the hunter, who was now, sitting on the floor their head on the wall "Hey, hey, don't pass out on me now okay?" Octane said as he pulled out a menacing looking syringe and thrust it on the hunters chest, they let out a gasp of air when they felt the medical solution bring them back "Are you good _compadre_?" the adrenaline junkie asked, they just nodded, looking straight at the passed out man on the ground "Mission accomplished" they simply said through the comms.


	4. Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this isnt story plot, this is my OC's profile, i can't just keep calling him 'him' or 'the man' you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so as you all could see, i didnt uptade this fic during the week, its not cuz i couldn't do it, its cuz thats how its gonna go, i'll update during Weekends/holidays(fridays if im up for it) but the weeks are for me to not burn out writing, ask any other writer, they tell you updating so frequently isn't good at all, its taxing, even the rythm im going probably isnt even healthy but, i dont give a fuck about that rn, now that that's outta the way, enjoy!  
> P.S.:remember to review/comment, it helps  
> P.S.S.: Remember im open to other pairings, i mean... if you're always at the verge of death i dont think you care THAT much about who's with who.  
> P.S.S.S: If any of yall got an OC we can talk if we can ad him/her/them to this fic, the more the merrier, we could even be co-creators!

**Real Name:** Damien R. García

 **Legend Callsign:** Mayhem

 **Age:** 25 yrs old

 **Height:** 1,88M/6'17''

 **Weight:** 85Kg/187,39Lbs.

**Physical appearance:**

  * **Hair-** Blackish, short hair, styled in a short mohawk to the left
  * **Eyes-** Right eye is brown, the left eye is amber/goldish
  * **Clothing** -Wears either combat boots or sneakers, black pants or dark blue denim pants(cargo shorts if its hot), printed t-shirts with a jacket or, a dressing shirt with a vest always has his bandana with him(its a him) either adorning his neck, or in a pocket, uses glasses.
  * **Combat attire-** Black boots with steel plating for protection, cargo pants with ammo pouches with a steel layer covering the front, an utility belt for different sized magazines, his chest is covered by a tactical long-sleeved shirt with a vest for protection, with the same steel plates, and on his right arm is the same type of armor with straps holding his Kukri knife, the right arm is modified and made of steel with no real need for protection is left bare, it also hides a shortsword, a black coat with a Viper stitched on it is the final touch. 



**Bio:** Not much is known about Mayhem, apart from his basic information, it is known he arrived 'by accident' on the APEX Games arena during one of Hammond Robotics' new Planet Harvesters, it is also known is is extremely lethal and skilled since he was able to wipe out 5 recon teams and almost all of the Legends put together, how we barely know, we know he uses trap tactics and a mobile combat style, he, however seems to prefer close quarters combat and cheap blows as shown with Wraith's back wound, for now that is all the information we have. 

**Abilities:**

  * **Pasive-Grit:** When Mayhem is downed, he enters a state of 'Grit' where he will move slower than other legends but is still able to shoot and aim freely.
  * **Active-Concussion trap/tripwire:** Mayhem is able to choose which one of his traps he wants to use when using his Tactical ability, on is a sticky 'grenade' that deals damage based on the blast radius and blasts enemies back when it's detonated, the tripwire is an electrified cable that can be set up on doors and windows and when enemies touch it they will be electrocuted, it can also be used as a trapping device to catch fleeing enemies. 
  * **Ultimate-** **Overdrive:** When Mayhem uses his ultimate ability he enters an 'Overdrive' stat which greatly enhances his speed and strength as well as augmenting his weapons' rate of fire, reload time and overall performance and reducing damage taken.



**Personality** : He's laidback overall, sometimes talks a bit too much, but most of the time he is able to control himself, he sings a lot and dances a lot, he is also very flirty and likes to tease a lot. 

**Final notes:** He constantly hears a voice inside his head due to the fact that his left arm is 'alive' its a symbiote, NOT the 'Take the body over kind' more like a forced agreement/friendships, they don't really hate each other but don't love each other, the parasite is the one that enhances his abilities and creates the traps. He has a scar going from his neck to the end of his left eye, kinda like Wattson's but a bit more faint, result of the 'first contact' with the parasite, which name is 'Hares'(like the Greek god of war/death, it's a mix of both names), he constantly hears music to help with the voice inside his head, he also has 2 tattoos, one on his right arm a 01 and one covering his entire back, it's a Viper in a traditional Japanese style.


	5. Rough wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Damien wakes the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Enjoy, see you next week!

"You failed" came that so familiar voice "ME? You are the one who killed all of them!" replied Damien "Well, yes, and you're the one supposed to pull us out of these situations!" Hares complained "Ah come on! I haven't eaten anything since we landed here, cut me some slack!" Damien retorted "You useless corps-Oh? You're waking up, better say hi!" Hares cackled.

* * *

Damien woke up to a bucket of icy water splashing in his face "Shit!" he said as the water made contact with his skin "Wake u-" Anita was cut off "I'm already awake dumbass" said Damien, he realized he was strapped to a chair, with leather straps "Oh, I didn't know you were into BDSM" He teased, and realized the rest of the Legends were in the same room "And I'm guessing all of your like watching huh?" he teased further and was met with a fist to the face, coming from the woman in front of him, a scowl on her face, good "What, did I struck a nerve?" he said spitting a bit of blood, he flinched when she pulled his hair "Now, you listen here fucker, I'm the one asking questions, YOU answer the is it clear?" she whispered with venom coating her words, Damien just laughed, catching her off ward he headbutted her with all his force, he heard a crunching noise and blood dripping from her nose, next thing he felt was a kick to his ribs, and another crunching sound was heard "You bitch!" he heaved and spit a mix of saliva and blood, he tried to catch her but his restraints kept him from doing so, he snarled and sat again "Fine, what do you want to know?" he asked tired of already been through this process enough times it was a waste of time "Why are you here?" the woman asked while the woman with red hair tended her broken nose and Damien let out a desperate sigh "I already told all of you I DON'T KNOW!" He rolled his eyes "Is everyone in this universe as dumb as you or what?" he said in retaliation "YOU HAVE TO HAVE A FUCKING REASON TO BE HERE AND KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" Anita snapped, her eyes wide when he felt her throat tighten and looked at him, his left arm blackened and it's joints with an orange glow on them, the rest of the Legends didn't know what to do exactly so they pulled out their handguns, just in case he pulled her closer and she saw how his left side of his face had marks all over it, his eye was an intense gold "Now YOU listen here bitch, I don't know why I'm here, but if you keep pushing I won't even think if I have to kill you, so you better shut the fuck up and ask other questions" he whispered, imitating her but with an actual mortal intent, he then let her go and sat again, she smirked when she saw her on the ground gasping "H-hey, bud, we don't want any problem, j-just want to help you..." A concerned Elliott said, Wingman in hand "You say that as if you ACTUALLy meant it, not very convincing with you aiming though" Damien said looking at him amused "O-okay, here, look, no guns" Elliott put down his gun and lifted his hands "You know...Im the same situation as you guys, i don't want to kill any of you, same with the others, but try to look through my eyes, you are just doing your business one day when suddenly you get teleported and fall in an unknown place and a lot of people is trying to hunt you down, what would you do?" he asked at the trickster "W-we-ll... try to talk to them?" he said shy "Oh really?, what if they were ordered to shoot on sight?" most of the legends were confused "wh-what, the promotors wouldn't do that...would they?" the blonde woman said nervous "look, Hares, show it to them" from his left arm, his hand fragmented and a a recording device appeared, it began playing...

* * *

"SAY IT, YOU FUCKER! WHY ARE YOU HUNTING ME?!" Damien's voice played "I-I-They were orders..." a male voice said "SO ORDERS HUH? FROM WHO!?" Damien asked "T-the suit-suits" the man's voice was tired, fading "AND WHO ARE THE SUITS?" Damien asked again "AP-PEX..." a thud was heard followed by a scream and a crunching sound "APEX what? fuck!" was the last sentence before the recording cut off.

* * *

"So, looking at you all i believe you're all participating in these APEX things right?" Damien asked "Yeah" Elliott said confident "How'd you know?" he asked "Really? you're asking that? as if it wasnt obvious!" Damien laughed "Come on, you look so dumb right now! it is easy as hell, the militaristic uniform, the guns, all of you! its obvious you all participate in some kinda game!" he laughed, leaving most of them either confused or surprised "Well, i guess we DO look like that..." Natalie quiped again with a small laugh leaving "Anyways, any of you got food or something? i havent eaten in days!" Damien asked "W-well yeah, its on the mess hall" Elliott said "Ok, cool, where is it?" Damien said, burning his restraints with his left arm, he stretched, popping his joints and looked at them "What? y'all gushing over me?" he teased when he saw the surprise in their faces "W-What? NO!" Elliott said blushing, Renee nudging him "Don't worry girl! im not going to steal him from you" Damien joked, making the brunette blush, making everyone either giggle or smile, except Revenant, since, well, he didnt have a mouth "Ok, now that that's outta the way...where's the mess hall, im starving!" he asked again "Oh, right! follow me" Elliott offered "W-Wait! we can't just let him roam around!" Anita intervened getting back up "Yeah...You said the same about revenant, and here we are" Octane pointed to revenant, who let out a low growl at the speedster " _Compadre_ , you know its true" he shot back, and made Revenant roll his eyes and leave "WHAT? JUST LIKE THAT?" Anita said exasperated "Nita, cmon, give it a rest" the woman with the red hair said leaving "Fine" anita grumbled and pushed Damien with her shoulder "Wow, is she always like that?" Damien whispered "Always? no, most of the time? yeah" Elliott said with a smile, one by one all legends left, leaving only one behind, never noticing them "Hmm, this one is interesting..." they whispered, a faint blush behind their mask, from above the ceiling a raven came down on them and cawked "It's not like that Arthur!" the hunter said exasperated, Arthur cawing what sounded like a laugh, they just sighed and left.

* * *

**10 P.M.-APEX HQ-MESS HALL**

"Hm...sho,jow, doesh this go?" Damien asked muching on some steak and mashed potatoes "What?" Elliott asked, trying to to make a face while he saw the other man eating "These games, how do they go?" Damien said wiping his face and taking another plate of the ones he had filled with different foods "Well, normally you just fill in an aplication and present it to one of the responsibles of taking aplicants, and then if they pick you, they put you on a 'trial' to see if you're worth a shot" Renee explained sipping from her mug of coffee "Hmm, that's it? no regulations or anything?" Damien asked goign through a plate of spaghetti "Everyone is welcome in the APEX games" she said waving her hands with false excitement, which made Damien chuckle "Okay, but, you 2 clearly aren't common participants, how can i get to your position?" He asked curious, now just drinking soda "Oh, so, you wanna be a Legend?" she asked looming over the table "Is that what you guys are called? To me you don't look like Legends" He teased, getting on Renee's face, a smirk formed on her face "Fine, you wanna be a Legend, you have to options: A) get to the top of the ladder of the Ranks and take the title" she watched his bored expression and continued "Or, B)Face all of the Legends in a Special Event" She watched how a smirk formed on his face "Im taking option B" he said without thinking _"Really, you want to go through this, again?"_ Hares said inside his head _"Its not like i have any other options, they clearly are popular, maybe we can find a way out this hole this way_ " Damien responded "Okay, its decided, Tomorrow you're going to face all of the Legends" she said and left "W-wait, nee!" Elliott said going after her.

"Now, where do i sleep?" Damien wondered finishing a bowl of icecream "I may be able to help in that matter" Came the voice of a certain hunter "Oh, its you! i was wondering where you were" Damien said drinking a can of iced tea "Really? why?" they were curious, not many actively looked for them "Well, not many are able to go toe to toe with me, well me and Hares, and live to tell the tale" Damien said "WHo's Hares?" they asked "Oh, right, here, he closed his eyes and from his left shoulder a canister appeared and was filled with an orange substance that looked to be alive, it lunged at the hunter, yet they didnt even flinch, then he closed that part of his arm "That's Hares" he simply said "Interesting" was the short response of the hunter "Wow, you really are interesting, not a lot of people look as calm when they see Hares, suddenly a snake appeared from behind Damien's shoulder and looked at the hunter, they unsheathed their knife and were about to lunge when they saw Damien stop his hand "This, is the more...'normal' look of Hares, he's a living being, after all, i think" Damien said caressing the top of its head, the snake coiled on his arm and as if it was magic, it dissapeared, leaving an imprint on his left arm, they sheathed their knife and stretched "As i was saying, would you like to sleep with me?" they asked "Oh my, how direct you are, not even asking for a date huh?" Damien lunged at them and pulled them towards him, he looked at their googles, and they could swear he was able to look through them "Its fine, not like i need one anyways" he whispered and just like that he let go of them and got up, they were able to catch their balance in time and sighed "I, I did not mean it like that, i was just offering you to sleep with me so you can rest for tomorrow, today has been a hard day" they explained as calm as they were, Dante smirked "Oh, thank you...how should i call you?" he asked "Bloodhound is my name" they said "Well, bloodhound, i will be taking that offer, thank you" he said and followed them towards their room.

* * *

**11 P.M.-BARRACKS**

It was been a good half hour since they set out towards Bloodhound's 'room' but really, it was almost a whole house, was it not because they were still on the H.Q. grounds and the place was forced to be called 'barrack', Damien whisled at the place, it was one story tall but had a very high ceiling with various nests and ropes dangling as well as a couple bird feeders, the rest of the house kept that theme, various pelts and hides decorated the walls and floors, there werent many walls, except 2 spearated rooms, one was a kitchen and the other was a bathroom, Damien guessed "I hope you feel comfortable, you can sleep on the bed, i will sleep on the couch" the hunter said "Wait, no, its okay, you should sleep on the bed, i don't mind the couch, ive been in worse places" Damien said "Well, in my culture we respect guests and value honor and strength, and you have both cualities so i feel it is correct you sleep in the bed" they said "Well, you see, the bed looks big enough for 2 you know?" He said "I-I do not feel comfortable when someone looks at my face" they said "Oh, i didn't imagine that, okay, its okay, You can sleep on the bed, i don't even really need to sleep, Hares supplies me with energy as long as i have something in my stomach, i'll be on the couch,AND NO, YOU CAN'T SAY OTHERWISE" He said, it almost reminded them of a mother talking down on their child, it amused them "I see, then, i'll go to bed, good night...erm, how may i-" "Damien" he simply said, "Well, i wish you good night, Damien" they said befor retreating to the end of the 'room' where a circular bed was, Damien went to the oposite side and looked straight at a wall, it was full of trophies and skins of animals, he heard water falling and guessed they were showering, he decided it was time to sleep and so he did, the night took him rapidly, and soon he was fast asleep.

Minutes later they opened the door and peeked, their mask still on, and watched how the chest of the man rose and fell, they sighed and fully made their way to the bed, quickly covering themselves "Arthur, wake me up earlier than usual, will you?" they whispered and the raven nodded, they then fell fast asleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, sorry the end was so rushed, i dint want to leave you guys with nothing to read so sorry again but hey, its something yknow? so yeah, bye!


	6. ROUND 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Damien either gets beat the shit out of him or he beats the shit out of everyone (yall remember to comment, i need feedback to improve ya know? Also, remember to enjoy yourselves)(Also, some bloodhound exploring).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD, its just, its been hell month, and its gonna be hell month next week too, got lots of exams and i wasnt able to update lest weekend, but here ya go, enjoy!

**02:00 am, Bloodhound's house**

In reality they hadn't been able to sleep all night, too wary of the shape sleeping on the couch on the center of their 'room', they didn't even know why they had let the man in, sure, they had seen how well he fared in combat, but even then, that did not explain why they had let him so easily, they silently got up from their bed, and walked towards the man, they stopped right in front of him, he still had his combat uniform on save for his coat, which was on the floor, it had the print of a snake on top of it was text that said 'Qui Audet Vincit', they remember it was a lost language but they couldn't remember it, they picked the coat up and put in on top of the man, he hummed and turned on his back, giving them a glance of his neck, which had a a big scar leading to his face, they remembered he had one on his left eye that spread through his cheek and below, for a moment they had an urge to see it fully, from their culture all scars were marks of pride, he took off their eyes off him and went towards a shelf that contained various books, they took one of the many that were on the shelf and went back to the bed and lighted a lamp they had hanging from the wall, and began reading, yet they barely knew what the book was about, their mind always going back to the moment they saw his face for the first time on that dark room, they saw how he wasn't even faced by how Anita had treated him, he even laughed and was calm, there was never a hint of fear on his eyes, as if that was a mere routine for him, they didn't forget about how he had won the rest of the legend's trust so easily, hesitant they took off their mask and took a breathe of air, they inspected it, this one was a simple white mask with eyeholes and smaller holes for air to pass through, they saw a brand of crimson hair fall, it was decorated with various beads, they passed a hand through their hair and sighed, it truly was curious how he had won so easily everyone's trust, even Caustic's, sure enough the man had been on the games for a long time and had 'relaxed' but it still was impressive, he had also beaten Revenant in combat, they knew that was not an esay task from experience, the simulacrum was ruthless, deadly if he was in a bad mood, which was most of the time, yet the simulacrum seemed to respect him, then they remember today was the day he would have to prove himself if he was worthy to obtain the right to be called 'Legend' they remember how at the beginning of the games everyone had to go through rigorous interviews and had to back up their skills and prove they were capacitated to participate, but as always, as time went on and the games became more popular the directives began to accept worse and worse applicants only for the sake of wealth, they looked at the man sleeping and remembered he seemed to have some sort of grudge with high directives, sure he had a reason, nobody would want to be manhunted and then find out it was because he was 'disrupting' the course of a competition like the APEX games, yet he seemed to accept being a part of the games quite easily, he truly was a mistery, they slowly closed their eyes and without even noticing, fell asleep.

* * *

They were pulled out of their slumber with the sensation of pecks and when they opened their eyes they panicked when they realised they had fallen asleep without their mask, they quickly took a look at the couch and saw the man snoring, they let out a sigh and looked at their feathered companion, Arthur looked surprised by the hunter's reaction "Im sorry Arthur, i did not intend to scare you" they whispered and rubbed the crow's head, they looked at a clock on theyr nightstand '05:00' it read, they stealthily got up from their bad and washed their face in the bathroom, looking at the image on the mirror they saw a wild mane of crimson hair with braids falling down to their shoulders followed by mosslike green eyes, a scar on the right one, a pointy nose, a bit crooked to the right, a strong chin and somewhat plump lips, another scar going through the right part of their lips, they quickly showered and put on their training gear, consisting of combat boots, cargo pants, and a large shirt, when they were ready they put on their mask, only to find their house empty, save for a note that read: 'Thanks for letting me sleep here, sorry if i was a bother, won't happen again, don't worry i didn't look at anything, see you later!' at the end was a drawing of a smiley face and on the couch was a pen, they quickly looked for any hints of him moving through the house but there were none, he seemed to be honest about his word, they hummed and left their house towards the mess hall.

* * *

"Man, they sure are curious" Damien mused to himself _"Who? the hunter?"_ Hares asked "Yeah, i mean who let's a stranger in their home without asking anything, and their mask too, that was also weird" He said in a low tone going towards the mess hall, it really was just a big building on a side of the complex of the APEX Games HQ, they entered through the main doors and all sound that there was inmediately dissipated as soon as the ocupants saw Damien, most of the current ocupants seemed to be new arrivals seeking glory in the games or security personnel, either way there was a thick tension in the air, the newbies looked at the man with either fear or nervousness while the more seasoned personnel looked at him with hate, after all, nobody wanted to end up like the earlier teams sent to capture the man in the front door, Damien didnt care and went into the line to get his breakfast, on his way he hear whispers about how he was a 'monster' or a 'fucked up psycho' or how he didn't 'deserve to be here' from the ones participating in the game, he shrugged it off, when he was about to get into the line he was cut off by a big man "Oh great..." he whispered looking up, the man was big, about seven feet tall and was heavily muscled with a brown beard and was bald, he looked to be in his 40's "What are you doing here?" the man asked in a deep voice "Well, if you're smart enough to read you can see that sing above and figure out yourself" Damien said to the sing at the end of the line, which said "Breakfast line" in bright letters "Now if you could leave so i can get my food..." Damien said bored "No, i meant why are you HERE in the apex Headquarters" the man said with an aggressive tone, getting even closer to Damien, trying to intimidate him "Well as you can imagine im here to participate in the games" He said, he noticed there were whispers coming from the other participants of the games, he didnt have enough time to react to the punch the man threw at him, he saw bright dots appear on his vision from the force of the punch and barely caught his breath before being thrown to the ground and he felt the weight of the man stradle his chest followed by various punches to his face, he was barely able to block some of them "NOT ONLY DO YOU KILL US, THEY EVEN LET YOU PLAY IN THE GAMES!?" the man roared, before throwing another punch, he didn't register until it was too late that Damien had caught his fist with his left arm, and let out a cry of pain when claws began crushing his fist, he used his right to try and punch again, but Damien caught it too and pulled him for a headbutt, dissorienting him, he used the force of the impact to throw the man off balance and escaping the pin, he quickly got to his feet and got into a fighting stance "Motherfucker..." the man said spitting some blood "And she loved it" Damien countered before throwing a quick cross with his right arm, it made a conection and he chained it with anoth cross with his left followed by a kick to the knee, which made the man kneel, Damien went for another kick, to the head this time, but the man catched it and punished with a punch to his knee, making Damien loose balance, the man pushed him to the ground, Damien kicked the man in the chest with his left leg, to no avail since the man still had a hold of his right leg, Damien kept struggling and kicked the man in the face, he heard a crunch and the man let go of his right leg, Damien struggled to get on his feet but managed to get up, only to barely dodge a punch, he used his momentum to throw a left hook to the face of the man making him drop to the ground, both of them tried to catch their breath, Damien spit blood and got into a fighting position, the man roared and charged Damien, he wasn't prepared for Damien to pick him by the collar of his shirt and throw him to the ground making him land on his back, knocking th air out of his lung, Damien now got on top of him and rapidly pucnhed him, he only was able to take 2 punches before getting knocked out by a left punch to the top of his head, he went limp, Damien groaned and slowly got up, his right leg still shaky was surprised when he saw he was surrounded by spectators "ANYONE ELSE!?" he roared tired, the crowd slowly dispersed, including those waiting for their food, Damien quickly picked up some scrambled eggs, toast, a glass of orange juice and some napkins and went into an empty table, not able to keep the eyes off him, he only was ablt to take a glance of how some of the spectators took the unconcious man away, silently he began eating his food, too slow to notice a certain hunter sit on front of him, not noticing until he saw a pair of gloved hands offer him a tissue, he looked at Bloodhound and he could swear they were smiling they pointed his nose, he took the cloth and began wiping it, he noticed they were staring "What?" he asked "Nothing" they said "Aw, come on, i know you have something to say!" he said making sure there wasn't any more blood on his nose, there still was but he didnt mind,he took one of the napkins and stuffed it on the hole that was bleeding, "What? do i have something in my face?" he joked "Well...you have blood all over it, a tissue and a piece of toast" they replied "Oh why thank you" he said wiping wiping the rest of blood and toast from his face with a napkin "Better now?" he asked "Yes, much better" they said before tilting their mask just enough to eat what seemed to be some sort of porridge along a green smoothie, there was a pleasant silence while they ate together "Are you okay?" they asked suddenly "Yeah, why?" Damien said "Well, i saw your little fight and your leg doesn't seem to be at it's best" they said "Ah, that's nothing! im still good and running!" he said "What? are you scared you're gonna hurt me?" he asked, which, if they were being honest, they were "There is no honor in fighting against a weakened opponent" they said instead "Fair enough, but really, im okay, this time i WILL win" Damien said with a smirk, they laughed "What? you don't believe me?" he said "Well, you can TRY to win, but i seriously doubt it" they said with a hidden smirk "Oh, you're on! wanna bet something?" he asked "Depends, what would you bet?" they asked interested "Well, you can do anything to me, no limits, i'll even go naked in front of everyone" he said leaning forward "Humm, well, i guess it's just fair i bet the same, you will be able to do anything but look behind my mask, that is out of bounds" they clarified "Okay, then it's settled, see you in a minute" he said before leaving with his tray putting the object on its designated place and leaving the building, _"Why did i do this?"_ they inmediately asked themselves before finishing their food and exiting towards the training grounds.

* * *

**12:00 AM, Training arena**

"Man, this place is huge" Damien said admiring what he could only name as 'The ultimate training room' "Very nice isn't it?" Elliott said, the trickster was clad in a sleeveless undershirt, fingerless gloves, combat pants and boots "Yeah, its VERY nice" Damien said admiring the 'room' it had a fully equiped firing range with all kind of attachments and guns, but the most impressive zone was a giant combat ring, with ropes and everything "So? are you ready?" came the voice of the trickster "You bet!" damien said smirking "Well, obviously you can't spar with all that gear on" said Elliott "Oh, don't worry about that, Hares" Damien commanded, and his current gear turned into dust leaving only his undershirt, shorts and fingerless gloves with padding on the knuckes "Ok...that was cool!" Said Octavio bouncing on the ropes "Yeah, yeah, so, who's first?" Damien asked getting inside the ring "That would be me" Came the rough voice of Alexander, who was clad in a sleeveless, white undershirt, comabt pants, heavy boots and straps on his hands, he took a breath from a canister and got inside "You sure you wanna go man?" Damien asked concerned, not realising the punch coming at his face, hitting him like a freight train "Ignorant fool, im not some frail old man, now get up" said Alex with a deep voice "Uughh, ok, let's do this" Damien cracked his neck and got up, this time he dodged Alex's punch and countered with a fast kick to the man's knee, not really affecting him, Caustic went for a grab, which Damien ducked under and puished with an uppercut, making Alex dizzy, he countinued with a fast series of punches and kicks, slowly leading the trapper to a corner, he finished with a right kick to his ribs, thankfully he wasn't wearing his spiked boots, but it still made Caustic tumble agaisnt the ropes "Come on, get up" Damien taunted, Alex growled and tackled Damien surprisingly fast, both were on the ground now, Caustic wasn't like the other man, he hit much harder, and more precisely, but not as fast, Both men knew it was a matter of time before Caustic went into a coughing fit, Damien dodged a punch instead of blocking and used his free arm to hit Alex square in the chest, getting him into a coughing fit, just like he expected Alex lost control of his balance and Damien quickly got up, and so did Alex, much slower however, he was panting, some of his hair falling down his face, Damien wasn't very worked up save for his right arm, which was bruised from all the hits it took, both of them knew who had lost, Damien went for a two hit combo, one swift punch to Alex's gut making him kneel and a roundhouse kick to the man's head, which he stopped when he heard a whistle "Alexander looses, Damien wins!" came the voice of the woman with red hair, he relaxed and offered a hand at the man on the ground, which Alexander took "Good job man, better luck next time" Damien said with an honest smile, Caustic nodded and shook his hand "It was a good spar indeed, I hope you pass the trial" said Alexander before getting out of the ring and taking another breath from his inhaler "Yeah!, Who's next?" hollered Damien "Oh! Zat vould be me" Said a female voice, which belonged to a short woman clad in compression shorts, a sports bra and straps on her hands and feet, her hair was in a tied in a loose ponytail up to shoulder length, Natalie smiled as she joined Damien on the ring, he shook himself and balled up his fists, Natalie took a similar stance "I'm not going easy cuz you're a girl kay?" Damien warned "Oh, don't vorry about zat" she said before rushing him and punching him, he dodged ducking and moved to his left and used his momentum to get a hook, which connected with a loud 'THUD', Damien didn't let Natalie recover and went for another hook, this time to the right side, which she was able to block with her arm, he kept up his assault with fast hooks and jabs, he went for a straight punch and was surprised when he felt how the petite woman picked his left arm and hurled him to the ground, he landed on his back coughing, but quickly recovered, only to fall to the ground again from a leg sweep, he didn't have enough time to react and Natalie hit his head with another kick, the woman tried to get on top of Damien, but he was faster and delivered a kick to her knee making her loose balance he recovered and got away to regain his breath "Vhat? scared?" she laughed "Nah, just testing the waters" he smirked before lunging with a right punch ready, she tried to throw him again but didn't have time to react when he feited his punch into a lowered left hook "Light's out" he said, she didn't even feel the pain from his uppercut, Damien quickly catcherd the falling girl and gently let her on the ground, Octane gasped and in the blink of an eye he was already inspecting her and checking her pulse, he let out a sigh when he catched it "AJAY! HELP!" he yelled before picking up Natalie and passing her to the medic, who then put her on a bench nearby "She's good!" she yelled back "You don't need to worry-" he was cut off from the death glare Octavio sent his way "I'm next" he spit with venom on his voice "But i was nex-" Elliott stopped mid sentence when he felt Renee's hand on his shoulder "Okay, let's go" Damien said as he stretched his limbs "You're payin' for that" Octavio said, his green eyes almost glowing "Prove it, shorty" Damien taunted with a smirk, Octavio roared and tackled him, Damien dodged out of the way and barely blocked another charge, Octavio was using the ropes to gain speed, making his blows much stronger, and his kicks even worse, the daredevil was surprised when he felt himself leave the floor and even more when he felt a metalic arm close around his throat.

Damien had picked up one of Octane's legs and threw him onto the ground, before mounting him and got the man into a pin "Calm down" He said before letting him out of his choke, Octavio gasped for air before getting up and breathing calmly "See? It wasn's that hard, was it?" Damien said with his fist raised, Octane bupmed it with his own before nodding again, they circled each other, a clear difference between both of them, Octavio was smaller and scrawny while Damien was taller and muscled, that didn't stop the adrenaline junkie from charging, Damien tried the to catch him but Octavio slid between his legs, used the ropes to gain even more speed before launching himself with a manic laugh, he latched onto Damien's back and tried to choke him, to no avail, as the tall man struggled too much.

Damien meanwhile was having a hard time trying to pick up the smaller man as he was too small and fast, he then, threw himself to a corner, and at the last moment turned his his back, making Octavio take the impact of the hit plus Damien's full weight, knocking the air of his lungs out, he didn't have enougn time to react to block the metallic elbow directed to his face, which stopped at the sound of a whistle followed by Ajay's hand, Damien backed down and offered his hand to Octavio, who took it and got up with a bloody smile "I'll get you next time _amigo_ " He said before jumping down the ropes.

"How many are left?" Damien said popping his neck. "A lot more to go brutha" Said a booming voice, Damien had to cran his neck up to look at the mountain of a man that was Gibraltar "Let's do this big man" Damien said sizing up Makoa, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts and had the his hands wrapped with bandages "I'm not holding back!" the big man said before throwing a heavy punch, making Damien's left arm creak in protest "Damn" he simply said "What brutha? too much for you?" Gibraltar laughed "Nah, i expected more" He grinned, the man was confused before feeling intense pain coming from his chest "Now this is a PUNCH" Damien said before landing a left haymaker at Gibraltar's face, taking the man down "That's it?" Damien said a bit winded up now "Oh that was a GOOD punch" he heard as he saw how Gibraltar stood up, he spit blood and cleaned some of his busted lip "Thanks, im still working on it" Damien joked, Mako laughed before tackling Damien sending him to a corner, he prepared another punch, but Damien dodged out of the way "Not fast enough" he said before kicking Gibraltar's back, making him loose balance, Damien got on top and went for a chokehold, Gibraltar looked unfazed, he got up and took hold of Damien's shirt, he hurled him down "GOING DOWN!" Gibraltar laughed before throwing his full bodyweight at Damien, he barely dodged "No, YOU'RE going down" Damien said before picking up Makoa and dropping him to the ground by his neck, making him hit his face with Damien's Metallic shoulder, he looked at the man on the ground, ready to hit again, only to see him unconsious, Ajay quickly rushed up to him, and gave a nod when she took his pulse, she asked for help to drag him down, which Damien gladly offered, they let him down on a bench "That's 4 down, how many more to go?" He asked getting back into the ring "8, but you gon' be challeging ova there" Ajay pointed at the shooting ground "Thank god, i was getting tired of kicking ass" Damien said jumping down "It's not over, we just gotta make sure ya know how to shoot a gun" she said before walking towards a rack of various weapons with their corresponding types of ammunition "Ere we'll begin with Light ammo weapons" she threw him an R-99 with a couple of magazines "This is the R-99, shoots fast, good for close quarters" she explained, Damien loaded a magazine and aimed it "Alright, let's go" he said, she pressed a button and an array of steel targets raised from the ground "Hit as many as ya can before the time runs out, if ya hit at least 20 you pass onto the next weapon" she explained and a countdown appeared next to it was a counter with a 60 on it, she backed down and the timer started.

3

2

1

When it hit zero, it was almost as if he was a machine, he was able to hit 7 targets before empying his first magazine, he quickly reloaded and kept going, he still had 45 more seconds, with his second magazine he hit another 8 targets, he reloaded again and quickly dispatched the 5 targets with ease, he put the safety on and looked at the marker, he had finished in less than 40 seconds "So? Do i know how to shoot a gun?" Damien smirked "Yeah, yeah, we all say that, here" she handed him a similar looking rifle "R-301 very versatile at most ranges, 30 targets in 60 seconds, go" she said, this time without timer, catching him by surprise, he quickly caught up and dispatched the challenge withou breaking a sweat "Come on, give me something more challenging" he taunted "Sure, Houd! c'mere!" from all the spectators a familiar figure stepped up clad in baggy clothes and a simple white mask "If you beat 'em in a combat you can stay, no more tests, no more anything, we'll even get you the papers ready" Ajay said with a smirk "Oh, it's on!" Damien said looking straight at bloodhound, they hid a smirk behind the mask and stretched "So, how do we do this?" Damien asked them "Hand to hand combat" they said simply, pulling out a hatchet with a red glow and a crow on the back of the blade, they got on the ring and looked at him, waiting, Damien didn't waste time and got up, he created a black hunting knife with a snake engraved on the side of the blade and brass knuckles on his right arm "Let's go then" he said getting in a low stance, legs parted, his left arm almost touching the ground, and his right near his chest, the hunter took a more classic posture, the hatchet on his right hand, everyone could feel a certain tension on the room, everyone was looking at them with intensity "GET READY!" Ajay yelled.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" she said blowing a whistle, Damien lunged at them with his knife ready for an upper slash, they got ready to block it but didn't expect him to change directions, he pivoted on his left leg and hit their right side with the back of his foot, making them flinch and back up, he didn't let up and went for a downward slash, they blocked it with their hatchet and punched him on his chest, making him gasp, he flinched and coughed, barely able to dodge their hatchet, he crouched and kicked their knee, making them loose balance he followed with a sweep, making them fall, he tried to use his knife, but they got up too quickly and lunged at him, they tried to hit him with their hatchet but he did something no one expected and jumped above them, putting his hands on their back, he jumped and made them fall, he rushed at them trying to stab them, but they were able to block his knife with their hatchet, both were in a stalemate, looking at each other, Damien increased the force and they had to use both of their hands to keep the blede of the knife from damaging them, he used the advantage to punch them on the gut with his brass knuckles, making them gasp for air, he used that moment to push his knife with both hands, the hunter struggled to keep the knife from getting closer, they looked down and saw their opportunity, they contracted their legs and will all their force hit Damien's knees, making him kneel and release them, they got away and catched their breath, and saw how Damien was doing the same, all the other fights taking a toll on him, he was smiling, and so were they, not everyday would they find a worthy opponent, they circled each other, looking for any gaps on the others' defense, by now, all the legends had their attention on the combat, Alex was typing furiously on his touchpad, Octavio had gotten popcorn from somewhere and was currently sharing it with Natalie, both of them murmuring at who would win, Makoa was sitting next to them and was smiling, Anita was silent, observing Damien's moves, Ajay by her side, looking at the fighters, Elliott and Renee were watching at talking at each other, while Crypto stood on a bench looking at a display, while making his drone record everything, Revenant was nowhere to be seen and pathfinder was recording Damien's movement on his database.

_"You're gonna need to finish fast"_ Hares said inside his mind _"I know, you ready?"_ Damien asked at Hares, he received a laugh inside his mind, Bloodhound looked at Damien directly before rushing him, he stood there not expecting the hunter to do a direct attack, he rushed them as well, everyone was surprised by what came next, both of the fighters predicted each other's attack and blocked with their respective weapons, loosing them both from the force of the impact, they quickly rushed eachother with punches and kicks not caring if they were hit or not, it was 5 seconds of both of them going full throttle, at the last moment the hunter tried to get a high kick to his chest, but were surprised when they saw Damien take the kick, with him following by picking their leg and pull them towards his moving left fist.

The room was silent, all of the legends surprised by the display of power that had just taken place in front of them, a lone figure stood standing, Damien stood up panting, bloody, and clutching his right side, he turned at looked at the small crowd "That enough?" he asked tired, before fainting.


	7. Ready or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Damien finally becomes a Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! anyways, imma try and get back on track on my schedule, and yeah, y'all take care about the coronavirus, really, its spreading fast.

**16:38 PM, Infirmary**

He could hear muffled voices, they were talking about injuries, he groaned, the voices stopped, "Fuck...this hurts" He said, trying to get up "Oi! Ya can't get back up yet!" say an accented voice "Yes, i can, watch" He said struggling to get out of the bed, he felt various cables restrain his movement, then a painful smack to his face, he opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the light in the room "I said, ya can't move yet, the stitches are gon' come off" Ajay? said "Fine, fine" Damien conceded and laid in bed "Care to explain what happened?" he asked the medic "Well, after that fight you guys both were pretty beat up, wan't me to list it?" she asked, he nodded "Alright, on your side, 5 broken ribs, broken nose, splintered radius on both arms, dislocated jaw, light internal bleeding, lacerated liver, bruised lung and fractured kneecaps, if im being serious, i don't know how youre still alive" she said "Neither do i" he lied, he knew Hares was the one who kept him alive _"You bet i did"_ he heard inside his mind and brushed it off "Anyways, how's the other one doing?" Damien asked "They were in a similar shape, 7 broken ribs, broken jaw, various slashes on their skin, dislocated right arm, punctured lung, bruised kidney, broken left leg and broken nose" she said "Then how comes they're not here?" he asked "It's...complicated" she said rubbing her neck "Is it because of their mask?" he guessed, she nodded "Alright, so, does this mean, im good to go now?" she looked puzzled "You know, so i can be a 'Legend' now" he said "Of course, the moment you took out all of the roster you were viable" said another voice, it was a woman, tall, with fair skin, red hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a business suit and had a pad under her arm "And you are?" he asked taking out the oxigen mask he had on his face, Ajay just sighed at sat next to him "You can call me Red, now, im going to be your PR manager, welcome to the APEX Games, Damien" she said offering her hand, he took it reluctantly "I'm guessing all the other Legends have their own manager?" he asked "That is correct, but not important for now, what i need is a document with your information and 'abilities'" she said offering her tablet to him "Wait, they said they were going to handle all the paperwork" he said looking at Ajay, who was nowhere to be seen "Oh, so that's why they wanted to fight you" sha said to herself "What?" he asked "You see, when a new potential legends arrives the rest of them put them to the test to see if they're on their level, think of it as a sort of 'initiation' ritual" she explained "Now, if you could fill in all of the blanks..." she gestured at the tablet, he snatched it and filled in Name, age, weight, height "What's with this 'Legend name'?" he asked "That's how the fans and audience will call you" she responded, he sighed and filled it in "Abilities? like training and that?" he asked "Oh, no, you see, all of the participants in the APEX Games have a certain set of abilities, for example, the girl that was with you is called Ajay, Lifeline during the matches, she has a healing drone and a care package she can call in, she also seems to use medkits and batteries faster than average" Red explained "Okay, i see..." Damien seemed to think and then kept filling in the information and gave it to his manager, who procceded to read his profile and nodded "Well, Mayhem, you, are finally part of the APEX games, we will give you a key to your own living space, access to the training facilities and a keycard with all of your information" she said after pressing a button on the tablet and turning to leave, "Hey!" he yelled, she turned "Now what?" he asked "Now you heal up in here and i'll send you a message for your debut game" she said, she pointed at a small bag beside his bed and left, he took it, it contained a phone, a keycard with a number was printed on it and some clothes, he finally looked at himself and saw he was naked except for a gown, he groaned and fell on his bed, looking at his phone, not a second later it beeped and a red dot appeared on screen, it was a message from Red.

_"Hello!"_

_"You could´ve said i was naked yknow?"_ he typed

_"It wouldn't have been funny then, also, you see the card in the bag right? it's for your place, top floor, hope the clothes fit, BTW your debut game is tomorrow ok?BYE!"_

_"WHAT!?"_

He received no response, Damien idly looked at his phone, going through various apps, the door to his room opened and in came Ajay with a tray of food and her bot trailing behind her "How ya doin'?" she asked "I told you, im good to go" he said stretching his arms "Yeah, yeah, let me see" she said and began to inspect his wounds for any signs of latent damage "Well, it looks like ya good to go" she said taking off his oxigen tubes and other cables,"Eat this" she said putting the tray of food on a table mounted on his bed "Thanks" he said before wolfing his food "Well, after you finish you're free to go, im guessing Red already gave you a room?" she said "Yeah, top floor, also, why does everyone call them rooms? they're like, entire houses" he said "I dunno, formalities i guess" she shrugged "Already thought of what ya gonna ask them to do for you?" she asked "Actually, i think i do" he smiled "Huh, well, im gonna leave, have a good day Damien" she said before leaving, the small robot beeping at him before hurrying to catch up with it's owner, he finished what was left of his meal and got up, put on the clothes that were in the bag and took a look, black and white sneakers, dark blue jeans a white shirt and a black hoodie with the Apex logo on the right side, he left his room as silently as possible and began to walk towards his new place.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

Damien stood in front of a small house with a flat roof and grey walls, it was in the middle of a row of other houses, he walked through the small path made of stones towards the door, the house even had a porch with a bench. giving it a welcoming look, he passed his card through the scanner and with a small beep and a green light he entered, it was similar to the place where Bloodhound lives, it had an ample living room with a large couch on the center, a couple of chairs on the sides, a small coffee table in front of it and on the wall it was facing was a mounter TV and some empty bookcases and shelves a light on the roof lighted everything up, behind the couch was a fully kitted kitchen with a stove, an oven and a fridge as well as more shelves and cabinets and a sink next to a wall, he kept going and saw it was the bathroom, a shower on the side of the wall, a toilet and a sink with cabinets and a mirror, he closed the door and next was the bedroom, it was different to Bloodhound's as it was in a separate room, it was simple, a bed a couple of night stands, lamps on top and a wardrobe, it had a large window that led to an impressive view of the city below it, he kept admiring the view for a moment before turning his head, he heard a ring coming from the door, he quickly answered and opened the door, in front of him stood Bloodhound, a white mask covering their face, he noticed it had a couple of cracks on it, and let out a ghost of a smile when he saw they had tape to keep the mask from cracking further.

"Mmmm...Are you alright?" they asked when they saw he hadn't said anything after opening the door "Ah! Yeah, i was just thinking, please, come in" he stepped aside and did a bow as if they were royalty, they smiled and entered, "Okay, so, don't wanna be rude but why did you come here?" he asked sitting on the couch, they sat on one of the chairs "Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory earlier today, quite impressive if we consider what you went through before our match" they said "Ah, that, thanks! You always give me a workout!" he said, _"You idiot"..._ _"Shit"_. 

They had never heard anything similar in all their time in the games, not even Elliott had said that, in public, that is, they didn't even register the blush they had on their cheeks "I-I..." they stammered "AH, no, not like that! i meant you're very tough! not in THAT way, hah" he said flustered "Anyways, what did you wanna talk about?" he asked "Well, it was about our bet" they said "Ah, that! Well, now that you've said it i do have an idea of what i wanna do" he said with a finger on his chin "May i ask what that is?" they asked "Well, i was wondering if you were gonna participate in tomorrow's game?" he asked, they simply nodded "Ok, cool, i want you to be part of my team" he stated "I understand..." he wondered what where they thinking "So...Is it possible or not?" he asked "I believe there are no rules about making teams before the games so, i accept, tomorrow i will be waiting for you in the dropship" they said looking at him "Okay, anything elsei should know beforehand? Any strategy, plan?" he asked "We will plan that when we know our third teammate, and, one last thing, since today we are neighbours so i wanted to greet you and give you this" they pulled a dream catcher from one of their pockets and gave it to Damien, who took it carefully and looked at it, it was formed by one circle with strings crossing inside of the wheel forming a patter similar of a lotus, and it had five black feathers dangling from the bottom of it "It's a charm for good fortune" they said with an almost unperceivable amount of nerves on their tone, which Damien didn't catch "I-I- Thanks, really, this is beautiful" he said tracing his fingers through the cords "I really like it, thank you" he said smiling at them "Well, i must go now" they said getting up "Umm, sure, i'll see you tomorrow then, have a good night, erm, how should i call you?" he asked "Bloodhound, that is my name" they said before closing the door, not giving Damien enough time to react.

The rest of the day, he decided to clean the house and make dinner, during all that time he kept looking at the dream catcher they had gifted him, he put their gift on top of his bed "Bloodhound huh? They sure are misterious" he mused before the darkness to hold of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT NOTICE THERE WAS A PUBLICATION DATE? THIS GUY! BUT i hope you guys enjoy this little thing i'm writing, also, IM NOT DEAD, just had a lot of stuff going on lately, stay safe people!


End file.
